Closest thing to crazy
by pink cute fluffy things
Summary: Woo first fan fic Shuichi leaves Yuki after yet another fight.Where did he go? and who is the one person he told?


Closest thing to crazy

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine*sob* but we can only wish

This is my first fan fiction and the first real thing I've ever written so please try to bear with me. Reviews would be nice I could do with the input ^_^

Four cold white walls stared back at Yuki Eiri unfazed by his glare that would turn most people into quivering wrecks. As he stared he began to wonder why he had never decorated this room, it was where he spent most of time anyway or so a certain pink headed singer would have him believe.

_I don't spend that much time in here do I? Shut up Eiri of course you don't the brat just wants you to think it so you'll spend more time with him. Any way you need to finish this damm novel not sit here thinking of the baka._

"Damm baka" Eiri cursed to the empty room, his only response was the constant flashing of the cursor waiting for him to type something. He was so close to finishing this latest book, he just couldn't pin the ending and he was all ready over his deadline thanks to an above mentioned singer. Shuichi had been bugging him for the past couple of days consently to come out and "spend time" with the genki singer, and these constant interruptions kept throwing Eiri off his trail of thought up to the point were he couldn't start writing again for a least another hour because all he could hear was the constant moaning of his shu-chan outside the door.

_Humph, when did I start thinking of that annoying little brat as mine?_

That was of course until he fell asleep curled up in front of the door to Eiri's office. This meant that Eiri would scoop shuichi up in his arms and take him into the bedroom and put him into bed. He was always aware of shuichi's tightening grip every time he went to place him on the bed.

_ Why does he always do that? Hold on like I'm going to leave him._

 Recently Eiri realized that when shuichi did that he'd lie on the bed next to him and whisper "don't worry shu-chan I'm not going anywhere" and then he just stay's there and watches him sleep.

_Grrrrr_

Two hours later and Eiri resigned to his fate. He wouldn't be able to write another damm word with Shuichi plaguing his thoughts every five seconds.Eiri padded out of his office towards the kitchen, a nice cup of coffee was calling his name. It was just the thing he needed before Shuichi came bounding through the door yelling his name at tones Yuki swore no person should ever be able to reach. A small smile graced the writer's lips at the thought of his energetic lover.

 _Lover, I suppose that's what he is. Not that he'll ever know that._

 He let the smile hang at little longer than he would of normally. No one was around to catch him showing any sort of affection anyway.

_Geez__, what the hell am I doing, I'm falling for him and I know it. When did I start smiling just at the thought of him?_

Eiri poured himself a cup of the hot steaming liquid into a plain white cup and walked towards the couch.He reached the couch and happily sank into it, after a whole day of sitting on his uncomfortable chair in his office it felt good to sink into a nice comfy couch.Eiri took a deep breath to relax, as he did the scent of strawberries filled him. After all Eiri did still make the baka sleep on the couch which is why his smell lingered there. That smell, that wonderful smell was his shu-chan.Eiri let his gaze fall on the clock

**10.32pm******

"Hmmmm, where is that brat. I don't remember him telling me about a concert"

_Stupid brat is most probably running home right now worried about being late home_

**11.00pm******

"This isn't like you shu, where are you?" Eiri asked the silent apartment his only answer the gentle ticking reminding him that his shuichi was not back. A new noise filled the apartment now, the gentle patter of rain from outside.Eiri started to worry, shuichi was never this late especially when it was raining.Eiri put his cup down on the table as he did something else caught his eye.

A piece of paper was lying on the table, how hadn't he noticed this before.Eiri reached over and picked it up. At first glance Eiri could tell it was shuichi's handwriting, more like scrawl in Eiri's opinion.Eiri started to read what was written on the paper. Slowly his eyes started to widen and his iris's started to crystallize with a liquid that stung his eyes.

**_My dear Yuki,_**

****

**_I'm sorry I have to tell you this through a letter instead of face to face but that would only increased the pain of what I have to do.._**

**_I will not be coming home to you tonight or tomorrow night either, in fact I will never be coming back……..I'm leaving  you Yuki_**

**_It will be better for you this way, I only annoy you and get in your way and make you angry. But not any more._**

****

**_If you even care that I have left, I wouldn't bother looking for me……….I….I'm going somewhere you will never find me……..it's…………best this way_**

****

**_But just one thing before I leave you forever _**

****

**_I will never stop loving you Yuki Eiri, wherever I go you will be in my heart………..I know you will move on…………forget about me….but I just needed you to know, even if I have just wasted time writing this I'll know I didn't just leave without an explanation_** **_like the many times you left me that way_**

**_All My love forever my dear sweet Yuki_**

_Shuichi_

 The paper was tear stained and Eiri didn't know if they were from shuichi's eyes or his, as he realized small drops of liquid were running down his cheeks.

_No shuichi no that's not what I meant………………oh god what have I done_

------TBC------

Phew, well that's that done please review and let me know if it's any good.


End file.
